Notre Vie in le Zoologique
by Lara Harker
Summary: Serie de Drabbles de la Vida de Haji, Saya y algunos otros personajes de Blood
1. Chapter 1

Primero: Disclaimer

Ninguno de los personajes de Blood+ me pertenecen, excepto, tal vez, y nada mas en mis sueños guajiros, el condenadamente sexy de Haji.

Segundo: Notre Vie in le Zoo es una serie de drabbles de la vida de Saya, Haji, Diva, etc. Este fragmento en particular nos cuenta cómo Saya le relata a Haji los sucesos de su renacimiento como Caballero. _Au Revoir_, y que lo disfruten!

P.D: recomiendo leer esto acompañados de una inyección para bajarle a la glucosa y la Cello suite No. 1,1 Prelude de Bach.

**The First Kiss**

-Todo fue mi culpa, Haji. A pesar de lo que ahora digas. A pesar de todo lo que hagas para hacerme sentir bien, cada vez que te veo, un gran peso recae sobre mi. Yo detuve tu tiempo.

Tú dices que es el mejor regalo que te han dado. Yo digo que te condené a una inmortalidad que, tal vez, no deseabas. Fue mi culpa, por mis estupideces, liberé a Diva pensando que ella era buena, y tú estuviste a punto de morir por alcanzar unas flores, nimias flores, para el cumpleaños de Joel.

-No importa, Saya. Eso ya pasó.- contestó Haji, sin atreverse a reanudar su sesión de cello. La miraba con aprensión, como si una angustia secreta le corroyera las entrañas.- Y si, es el mejor regalo que he recibido, porque puedo permanecer junto a ti eternamente.

-¿Porqué, Haji?- inquirió Saya, abrazando a su Caballero, mientras sollozaba.- ¿Acaso no añoras ser un humano?

-No, Saya. Yo soy lo que tú eres. Comparto tu sangre: tú eres mi Señora, mi Amante y mi Madre.

Las palabras de Haji desataron un sollozo en Saya. Estrechó a la joven en sus brazos, contra su pecho, y aspiró el olor de su pelo, recién cortado. Extrañaba el cabello largo que solía tener, y que le confería a sus rasgos una apariencia más infantil y delicada. Besó su frente. Luego, como si aquello fuera un atrevimiento, se sonrojó.

Saya lo miró, alzando la cabeza. Ella tenía los ojos llorosos y brillantes. Casi sin querer se fijó en los labios turgentes de Saya. Labios que ya lo habían besado. Labios que le habían devuelto la vida. Y se dio el lujo de capturarlos con los suyos, en un fogoso instante tan ajeno de su propia personalidad que se sorprendió segundos después de haberlo hecho. Saya respondió también al beso con ternura extática. Jugueteó con los mechones sueltos del cabello negro de Haji enredándolos suavemente en sus dedos.

-tengo que confesarte algo, Haji…-Saya interrumpió el mágico momento. Haji asintió, un poco disgustado.

-Si eso es lo que deseas….-contestó él, con esa fórmula acostumbrada.

-Haji, yo… Cuando caías¡Cuánto lo siento! … me miraste con ojos desorbitados, dedicándote a verme antes de morir, o por lo menos así fue como lo percibí en ese momento. Luego cerraste los ojos, para enfrentarte al impacto, y apretaste el puño en que tenías las azucenas. Sentí crujir tus huesos. Grité tu nombre. Mi corazón latió acelerado, mientras bajaba a todo correr la suave colina que llevaba a tan abrupto precipicio. Caí, rodé, me herí, no me importó. Antes de lo previsto ya estaba a tu lado: la sangre manaba de tu cabeza a borbotones. Tu piel palidísima pareció reclamarme algo. Quise arrancarte el gabán y la camisa, para aferrarme a tu pecho y escuchar tus últimos latidos, quise desgarrarme la ropa para dar calor a tu cuerpo, cada vez mas frío. Recordé las palabras de Joel. Quizá yo podría salvarte. No sabía lo que eso causaría en ti, simplemente te quería a mi lado, no quería perder a quien tanto bien me había hecho. Busqué en tu chaqueta la navaja que usaríamos en el picnic, y me abrí una herida en la mano. El dolor fue suficiente para recordarme que debía salvarte sin dudar. Sorbí mi propia sangre, que en ese instante fue para mí dulce como la vida y agria como la muerte.

Y te besé. Fue el único método que se me ocurrió para hacerte llegar mi sangre directamente. Cualquier otra mujer se habría sonrojado. Cualquier otra lo habría dudado un poco más. No respondiste al beso como yo hubiera querido, debido a tu estado. Cuando abriste los ojos, sentí una alegría incomparable. Luego convulsionaste. Me asusté muchísimo. Quería que aquello parara, que volvieras a observarme con el amor de siempre. Quedaste laxo. Eché a correr para buscar ayuda, con un solo pensamiento en mente: que te había besado.

El beso que te devolvió a la vida… pero tengo que decirte… que no fue el primero que te dí mientras dormías…

El relato de Saya hizo que a Haji se le subieran los colores al rostro. Saya lo amaba, sí, lo amaba. Pero sólo en momentos emotivos como estos podría demostrárselo; la mente y el corazón de su Reina estaban puestos en acabar con los que les habían hecho tanto daño, y debía darle la razón, porque ese era su deber, aunque quería que la mujer que amaba no se sintiera tan culpable por ello. La besó de nuevo. Con una mano logró que Saya, que había estado arrodillada y apretada contra su pecho, ahora se sentara de lado en su regazo. Como consecuencia, el cello cayó al piso con estrépito, pero no les importó.

"Si alguna vez tengo la oportunidad de devolverte a mi vida, Saya, lo haré."-prometió Haji para sí mismo mientras él y ella se demostraban el amor que nunca, siendo humanos, se habían mostrado tan intensamente.


	2. Meré

_**He vuelto!! XDDD**_

**_Nuevo drabblecillo. Esta vez, es de Diva y Amshel. Breve lemmon y algo de gore. Disfrútenlo!! _**

_Meré_

Despertó. Estaba desnuda y bañada en un líquido pegajoso, que por la oscuridad del lugar, no distinguía qué era. Pero lo olía. Era sangre. Sus sentidos se enervaron, y unos ojos azul glacial brillaron en la oscuridad. Supo qué era lo que la había despertado, el gélido viento otoñal que se colaba por las ventanas. Quiso arroparse, pero sólo encontró en su camino el cuerpo helado de un hombre, al cual le había chupado la sangre.

En la mañana de ese día, el hombre había entrado, llevando unas cubetas con agua y una toalla. Conociendo el ritual, ella se despojó de sus andrajos y esperó pacientemente a que el hombre dejara de mirarle el cuerpo con aquellos afilados ojos. El hombre se remangó su caro traje y vació el primer cubo de agua fría sobre ella. Empezó a tiritar.

Luego, con paciencia, jabonó su cara, su cuello, sus hombros, sus pechos, su abdomen y cada una de las partes de su cuerpo. La muchacha miraba con indiferencia por la ventana mientras el hombre la bañaba. Con indiferencia observó como el tambien se despojaba de ropa, y con indiferencia suprema dejó que él oficiara en su cuerpo lo que muchos hacen por amor. Pero tenía hambre. Cuando la penetró sintió un dolor agudo. Lo alejó de ella y luego lo mordió en el cuello, saciando a su estómago. Destrozó la yugular como venganza, consiguiendo bañarse en un chorro contínuo de sangre tibia. Cuando lo dejó seco, sintió sueño y pesadez, y se acurrucó en su rincón de siempre, soñando con las melodías que saldrían de su garganta al día siguiente.

Al despertar, se sintió un poco incómoda. Lamió la sangre que tenía en las manos y en los dedos, pero quería un baño de nuevo. Siguió lamiendo con tenacidad sus manos. Aún estaba hambrienta. Sin querer, rasgó con sus colmillos la frágil carne y la sangre manó con abundancia. La tragó. Un instinto le dijo que debía darle también al pobre muerto, debía retribuirle lo que había hecho por ella. Así que se acercó a él, llenándose la boca de sangre, y lo besó, haciendo que a él tambien le llegara al estómago.

Diva esperó a que Amshel terminará de convulsionar, de pie, junto a la ventana. Arrancó una rosa azul y la olió. Cuando Amshel abrió los ojos, vió a una hermosa sílfide, bañada en sangre, bajo la luz de la luna. Su pelo negro ondeaba por el viento, y cantaba mientras sostenía contra su pecho desnudo una rosa azul. Los ojos helados brillaban. La sangre de Amshel bullía en su interior a cada nota de aquella tonada profunda y misteriosa. Entonces supo lo que había pasado. Tomó con rapidez sus ropas y se vistió, para arrodillarse ante los pies de su diosa, de su reina.

Se arrodilló como lo haría años atrás ante el muro de los lamentos, el lugar de culto de su pueblo. Se arrodilló ante su madre.

-_Meré.-_ murmuró. Diva lo miró con dulzura, y sonrió.

-Quiero bañarme de nuevo, Amshel.-pidió con voz suave.-Por eso te di mi sangre.

-Si eso es lo que deseas, lo haré.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Gracias a todas las personas que me han dejado reviews. se les quiere!! Mere, en francés, si no estoy mal, significa madre. Pronto otro drabblecillo.

Chaui!


End file.
